Vida artificial
by Severus's Lady
Summary: Severus estaba muerto, pero gracias  los avances de la medicina moderna, Hermione con una excelente trayectoria como médica muggle, lo trae a la vida en el futuro. ¿Qué podrá ocurrir cuando la mente de su profesor se vea atormentada por su pasado?
1. Chapter 1

Pues tengo tiempo sin ingeniar mayores detalles, pero tengo dos ideas que revolotean mi mente como abejorros. Me están comenzando a desesperar. Bien, luego de todo eso les presento mi idea. Dedicada a mi novio amaterasu.

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, excepto la idea. El resto saben que pertenece a JK Rowling. Sin fines de lucro.

S's Lady.

Antes de que me digan "es muy cortito", es solo el prólogo. Prometo más.

* * *

Futuro

Lo sabía, sería todo un éxito. Suspiró, cuando las gotas de sudor caían sobre su frente y las limpió con un pañuelo. Admiró su obra maestra realizada y sintió las expectativas, surcando su corazón que latía con tal fuerza, que podía estallar en cualquier momento. La ciencia y sus avances, habían dado frutos. En esa época tan maravillosa y llena de novedades. De nueva vida y oportunidades.

Había sido una experiencia difícil, un tiempo complicado. Pero al final se había terminado y podía respirar tranquila.

La operación había sido un éxito total. Sonrió ligeramente, mientras movían los aparatos electrónicos muggles, hacia un lado. Quizá la magia no podía salvar vidas, pero los científicos y la medicina muggle, sí podía.

- Despertará en unas horas, perturbado y sin saber. Probablemente, no pueda hablar muy bien, ni moverse.

- Entendido doctora. Estaremos al pendiente de todo, mientras debería rellenar los formularios de esta operación.

Asintió ligeramente y caminó hasta el recibidor de aquel hospital. Miró a la enfermera residente y le sonrió. En su mesa, estaban los papeles a ser firmados. Primero por ella y luego por el paciente.

Aunque una parte de sí, le decía que él no apreciaría lo que acababa de realizar por él. Negó varias veces con la cabeza y firmó los recaudos.

Mientras, un hombre se sentía terriblemente mareado y enfermo. De pronto, su corazón había enviado un latido tan fuerte, que sintió el palpitar en sus oídos. Sentía que sus manos sudaban frío y podía percibir a su alrededor, otra vez.

¿No estaba muerto ya? Podía sentir la fresca brisa, helar sus dormidas manos. Necesitaba moverlas, no sentía mayor cosa en sus extremidades.

Se sorprendió de poder mover sus dedos. Débilmente, pero podía. Movió primero el pulgar y luego, comenzó a mover el resto de sus dedos.

Cuidadosamente.

- Creo que responde a estímulos, doctora Hermione- dijo una mujer y ella, se inclinó para mirar con atención.

Se estaba moviendo. Sus párpados vibraban y tenía signos vitales estables y funcionales. Había sido todo un éxito.

- Rápido, prepárense para su despertar. No permitan que se atormente. Dejen que despierte con mucha calma. Dejen que despierte y mire a su alrededor. Estará algo aturdido, pero podrá comprender luego. Necesitaremos sedantes para calmarlo por si tiene una mal reacción a lo que le rodea.

Antes de seguir, Hermione y el resto de los médicos presentes, notó que abría sus ojos con mucha dificultad.

Estaba vivo al puro estilo de Frankestein.

- Bienvenido al futuro, profesor Snape. Soy Hermione. ¿Me recuerda?


	2. Chapter 2

Espero este trozo les guste. Saludos y besos a todos mis lectores y visitantes.

* * *

**¿Qué ocurrió?  
**

Hermione aspiraba poder entablar una conversación con su profesor de pociones. Se inclinó cuidadosamente para alivianar el peso de años de guerra y lucha encarnizada por el bien común. Le estaba quitando un peso de encima. Vivir libre y sin remordimientos de consciencia. Quizá no era posible para él, pero estaba esperanzada.

Muy esperanzada en ello.

- Buenos días profesor Snape. Le habla Hermione Granger. Quizá por ahora no recuerde nada, ni tampoco pueda decir gran cosa. Está justo ahora a las...- miró su reloj y sonrió suavemente con una mirada cálida- a las dos con cuarenta y cinco minutos del mes de agosto. Del año 2010. En el día veintidos.

Apenas mirando, ella comprendió la razón de su disgusto. Apenas había dicho las fechas y horas, pareció que no estaba congraciado con lo que acababa de oír. Escuchaba muy bien.

- Antes de que lo diga, lo hicimos porque creíamos que merecía una oportunidad. Una mejor vida y quisimos dársela.

Pero no se lo habían preguntado y a decir verdad, podía enfadarse si quería. Habían hecho la práctica sin consultárselo.

- Desde ahora, residirá en el hspital por un tiempo. Mientras sus brazos y piernas se mueven a su ritmo normal. Implantamos un par de pequeños ayudantes, que sin duda harán el trabajo sencillo y óptimo. Son mecanizados. Lo último en tecnología actual.

Podía entender que él no comprendiera nada acerca de ello. De hecho no sabía por qué se lo estaba explicando. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ese proceso protocolar de explicarle al paciente, padecimientos y soluciones.

- Las enfermeras, lo atenderán en todo lo que guste. Por favor, espero no sea muy duro con ellas. La decisión fue mía y ellas no tienen ningún inconveniente en servirle. Ellas no forman parte de este plan.

Su mirada silenciosa a su alrededor, comenzaba a resultarle desesperante. ¿Qué iba a decirle, luego de que pudiera hablar con facilidad? ¿Le gritaría como siempre? ¿Se lo agradecería?

No porque fuese el futuro, Severus Snape agradecería algo.

- Necesita un buen descanso y una buena alimentación. Por ahora no trate de moverse mucho, sus implantes están en "entrenamiento" y no estamos seguros de su funcionalidad.

Pensó que tal vez asentía con la vista, pero estaba loca si creía semejante idiotez. No se le veía muy contento y estaba claro que no lo estaría hasta que asimilara que estaba vivo.

- Lo vendré a ver, más tarde.

Pensaba irse, no necesitaba estar encima de él las veinticuatro horas. Antes de moverse, sintió que algo sostenía su brazo aunque el agarre era muy débil. Ladeó la cabeza y notó que él no la dejaba ir y sostenía algo entre sus manos. La enfermera a su lado, se apresuró a colocar en su mano, un pedazo de papel. Había escrito de forma casi ilegible:

"¿Qué está pasando?"

- Está vivo, profesor Snape. Está vivo y ya puede volver a respirar.

Se quedó allí, quieto y sin escribir algo más. Ella sonrió y se separó de él para continuar su camino. Las enfermeras, enseguida lo rodearon y procuraron que estuviera muy cómodo. Pero él solo era parte de un experimento.

No tenía razones para seguir viviendo.

- Dígame, doctora Hermione... ¿qué le hicieron al paciente?

- Le colocamos un implante de corazón mecanizado. Un implante en los codos para movilidad. Dos en ambas rodillas, para el mismo efecto y operamos uno de sus ojos. Creo que quedó como nuevo, si me permite decirlo.

El médico residente, ladeó la cabeza hacia la habitación y asintió dudosamente. Estaba como nuevo sí, pero ¿y qué iba a pasar con su mente y sus pensamientos? Imaginó, sería muy duro comprender la nueva sociedad y las reglas por venir.

Estaría confundido.

- Va a necesitar, ayuda psicológica.

- Sí. En mi tesis describo que el ser humano se apega a lo que conoce. Pero puede romper los moldes, para sobrevivir y adaptarse.

- Técnicamente, él es parte de sus tésis.

- Sí, técnicamente lo es.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, soy Lady Adry. Lamento informarles que Mafer (Severus's Lady) está ahora mismo en el hospital, por su diabetes. Por lo tanto me dejó (nuevamente) encargada de sus fics. Hoy voy a traer a la vida a "el príncipe y la sangre sucia". Necesita un aseo total en cuanto a comas y un par de diálogos. De todas los mantendré al tanto de sus avances.

Saludos y gracias por la atención prestada.

**Lady Adry de Lockshire**.

Los rews los contestará ella personalmente.

* * *

**Psiquis destrozada**

No pasaba con regularidad a esa habitación. Lo último que había escuchado de una de sus confiables enfermeras, era que el paciente parecía recuperarse paulatinamente y todo parecía ir a la marcha. Necesitaba rehabilitación y ejercicios para fortalecer aquellas piezas de fina tecnología robótica. Por supuesto, sería ella misma en persona quien terminaría diciéndoselo. Era de vital importancia, que él estuviera enterado de todo lo que acontecía con su cuerpo y su operación. Inspiró aún más fuerte y tomando su tabla de apuntes con su historia, decidió que ese día tenía que entrar en la habitación a verlo.

Al entrar no entendió por qué sentía tanto miedo. Como si de Voldemort se tratara. Pero no. A sus veintiocho años de edad, no podía dejarse vencer por miedos tan prosaicos. Ya había luchado contra tantas cosas, que simplemente había perdido la cuenta enormemente. Permaneció quieta en la puerta, mientras las enfermeras le quitaban el vendaje de las rodillas. Lo pondría a prueba. Necesitaba ver cuánto podía resistir en una caminadora. Aunque al principio, él no se mostraba muy congraciado con la idea. Quizá no podía hablar, pero su mirada hablaba por él.

Sus pensamientos a flor de piel.

- Necesita correr aquí, para que midamos su resistencia y sus latidos cardíacos- rogó la enfermera, pero él se rehusaba a subirse en la caminadora. Hermione tenía que tomar mejores medidas.

- Profesor. Es de vital importancia, que sepamos que lo que hemos hecho... funciona y usted debe cooperar. ¿O quiere morir?

Pregunta estúpida. Claro que quería morirse. Miró el tubo que recorría su nariz y le brindaba el aire que respiraba. Alzó su temblorosa mano y pretendía quitárselo, cuando Hermione sostuvo sus manos. De forma amable.

- Por favor. Al menos inténtelo. ¿Qué tiene que perder, profesor Snape?

Las enfermeras esperaron con paciencia. Algunas tenían preparado el tensiómetro y otras, la caminadora. El hombre no dijo nada, ni siquiera con la mirada y se subió sobre la caminadora. Se quedó de pie, sin entender lo que tenía que hacer. Solamente esperaba instrucciones. Hermione se posicionó cerca de los botones y señaló con su pluma, cada uno de ellos mientras explicaba sus funciones.

- Acelerar y pausar. Aceleraremos conforme veamos su ritmo cardíaco.

- Pero doctora, no sabemos si es capaz de correr. O siquiera de caminar. Podría resultar mal.

- No deberían ser tan pesimistas. A ver, profesor Snape. Corra o camine lo más que pueda. Mediremos su resistencia a grandes esfuerzos y su capacidad responsiva.

Snape apenas la miraba, de hecho siquiera respiraba con comodidad. Hermione había encendido la caminadora y el hecho era, que jamás había estado en una. Al principio le había costado adaptarse. Mucho más, cuando le habían pedido permiso para retirarle la camisa y conectarle una gran cantidad de cables.

- Eso es... siga corriendo así y pronto acabaremos- le dijo, mientras aumentaba la intensidad. Un poco de intensidad a la carrera y nos indicará sus niveles de resistencia.

Mientras corría, una de las enfermeras notó algo bastante particular. El paciente, no podía respirar adecuadamente y estaba por resbalarse. El cable se había enredado y el respirador había brincado de su soporte. Estaba exhausto y no demoró en caer. Hermione apagó la caminadora violentamente, mientras Severus permanecía arrodillado en el suelo.

- Bien, mucha respuesta por hoy. Será mejor que le permitamos descansar. Necesita dormir muy bien y buena alimentación. Al menos sabemos que su corazón está sano.

Pero ¿y su mente?

Luego de el correspondiente aseo y descanso, ella regresó a la habitación. Lo miró con un gesto agradable, que Severus Snape decidió ignorar. Se acercó a él con una lámpara de bolsillo y él trató de separarse de ella.

- Solo quiero mirar su ojo- dijo, levantándole el párpado izquierdo- un poco de mirada perdida. Quizá necesitamos hacer unos ajustes y...

"¿Por qué me ha traído a la vida de nuevo?"

- Porque merecía una nueva oportunidad.

"Yo no quiero vivir. Seguir viviendo"


	4. Chapter 4

Ok...ahora sí he vuelto yo. Severus Lady. A ver qué tal me va con todo esto y contestar reviews. Muchas gracias por los que mostraron preocupación por mi estado de salud.

Saludos y gracias por la atención prestada.

**Lady Adry de Lockshire** y Severus Lady.

PD: Muchas gracias a **MariSeverus** por este dibujito que me hizo:

**http :/ / fc01 . deviantart .net/ fs70/ i/ 2010/ 272/ f/ 4/ my_ sister_ daddy_ and_ mommy _ by _ maryseverus - d2zq9o6 . jpg**

Estuvo muy lindo ^^. (Si lo quieren mirar, quitan los espacios y lo pegan en su browser)

* * *

**Snape gruñón. Imaginé eso. Al menos no tiene voz.  
**

Hermione caminaba hacia la sala de urgencias, cuando escuchó un alboroto no muy lejos de donde ella estaba caminando. Parecía que algo se había caído al suelo y se quebraba en muchos trozos que se esparcían hasta dónde podía ver. Alzó la cabeza y miró a una de las enfermeras. Tenía un grueso y horrendo corte en un brazo, cerca de la palma de su mano. Goteaba la sangre sobre su blanco delantal y ofrecía una imagen muy grotezca que le comenzaba a causar cierto impacto. Caminó hacia ella y colocando su mano sobre su hombro, le preguntó qué había pasado. Qué había ocurrido para semejante problema.

Le dijo algo que no se esperaba.

- Señor por dios, tampoco era para tanto- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación privada y única donde Snape estaba recluído. La miró sin mover su rostro un ápice. Solo la siguió con la vista, mientras estaba sentado. Parecía muy enfadado y de tener voz, seguramente ya le habría gritado por su osadía de revivirlo.

Se detuvo a su lado y aunque Snape no quisiera, le levantó la manga de la bata de hospital y miró la magulladura en su hombro. Habían intentado inyectarlo, pero había sido un completo fracaso.

Además de haber agredido a personal del hospital. muy importante ese dato en específico. Por sobretodo, porque la enfermera necesitaría de un par de suturas. Se imaginó la escena y tembló ligeramente. Snape haciendo gala de su poder, mientras trataban de "apuñalarlo" con una aguja que no medía ni veinte centímetros.

Nada más empezar por ese hecho.

- Solo trataba de inyectarle lo que usted me recetó, doctora. Me empujó y golpee con un par de frascos y estos se vinieron abajo. Yo traté de retener alguno de ellos, no sé por qué. Solo me corté, nada grave.

Pero Hermione no lo veía así. Ese era un hospital y tenían que mantener el orden. Así estuviera hablando de Severus Snape en persona y todo lo demás.

- No. Y usted, será mejor que se comporte. No quiero que ande haciendo escenitas. Nosotros solo tratamos de servirle. De darle una vida digna y usted nos paga de esta forma.

¿Por qué se quejaba? Ella nunca le preguntó si eso era lo que él quería. Ni siquiera si quería que lo rehabilitaran para salvarle la vida o algo parecido. Porque ya había hecho todo lo que en "vida" tenía que hacer y no se le requería más. Al menos no; respirando y andando libre, pululando el universo.

Hizo un gesto con las manos, como si buscara papel y lápiz. Una enfermera de forma nerviosa, se lo acercó a las manos y él hizo un par de garabatos que ella comprendió.

"No quería vivir"

- Pues ahora se tendrá que acostumbrar a ello- le dijo Hermione, arrancándole el pedazo de papel- y si intenta suicidarse, lo volvemos a revivir. No hay agravios con ello.

Snape volvió a arrancarle el papel de las manos y con un mal gesto, simplemente escribió más palabras. Muy grandes y espaciadas. Casi claras.

"Oblígueme, sabelotodo insufrible"

Ahora sí de todas todas. Ahora sí le iba a enseñar quién mandaba. Miró a sus enfermeras que comprendieron su gesto y cada una se detuvo a un lado de él. Lo obligaron a recostarse en la camilla, pese a que él forcejeaba en contra.

- Escúcheme muy bien porque no se lo vuelvo a decir. Será mejor que aprenda a vivir y se comporte, puesto que es lo que le toca. No me importa cuánto me llame de esa forma, porque eso no me va a hacer cambiar de opinión. ¿Está claro? ¿Me ha escuchado claramente?- le dijo, a un palmo de su rostro, mientras Severus solo la miraba con rabia.

"Usted solo quiere la gloria de poderme revivir y vanaglorearse de ello".

- No. Quiero hacer su vida, menos miserable y que tenga un rumbo nuevo. ¡Demándeme por eso, profesor Snape!

Se apartó de él y las enfermeras lo soltaron. Rabioso, se sentó en la cama y la miró mientras ella caminaba junto a la enfermera herida, para que suturaran sus cortadas. El resto lo observaba con mucho detalle y trataban de no acercarse mucho. Al menos no lo suficiente como para salir heridas como su compañera de trabajo.


End file.
